Singing One Piece
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Conjunto de sonfic paranoicos :D ¡Acepto peticiones! 1-Eres diferente (Rock n' Roll-Avril Lavigne): A Nami todos la quieren por su físico y su belleza. Cree que todos son iguales, hasta que llega Luffy y la hace cambiar de opinión *LuNa* [otakufrikygirl/inu-chan]


Holii :3 Para leer este fic, recomiendo: escuchar la canción mientras se lee (está preparado para que más o menos de tiempo con cada estrofa y tal) y mirar antes la traducción de la canción para entenderlo. Nos vemos más abajo!

* * *

**SONGFIC 1: ERES DIFERENTE**

**Rock n' Roll - Avril Lavigne**

_Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll... _

Nami se sentó y sonrió.

_I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say 'so what' (what) _

\- ¿Sabes, Luffy? Me divierte lo que me acabas de decir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que eres el único chico en la Tierra que me quiere por como soy y no por como me veo.

\- ¿Y qué? - sonrió.

_I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all sh*t  
I am a mother f-cking princess  
You still love me _

\- Entonces, ¿somos novios? - preguntó el chico.

\- Eso creo – rió ella -. Eres tonto, ¿sabes?

\- Tú también. Pero te quiero igual.

_Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes... _

Luffy se quitó el sombrero y lo acomodó en la cabeza de Nami. Le apartó el flequillo de la cara y se lo colocó tras la oreja.

_Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes... _

Se miraron. Él sonrió. Ella lo tomó de la mano, se levantó y salió fuera del callejón donde se encontraban. Corrieron y corrieron, sin saber a dónde ni por qué, simplemente por diversión.

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll _

Notaron cómo los cogían de la solapa de la camiseta.

\- Eh, eh, ¿a qué se debe tanto escándalo? - era un policía cualquiera - Ya he recibido varias quejas y...

Mientras seguía hablando, los jóvenes conectaron las miradas, se desprendieron de su agarre y levantaron el dedo del medio al mismo tiempo, mientras huían del hombre sin parar de reír.

_Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey Hey Hey _

Siguieron corriendo. Sí, no tenían remedio. No lo hacían por nada en especial, simplemente... eran felices.

\- Eh, Nami, para – jadeó el chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos a quedarnos aquí – dijo, señalando un trozo de campo.

_Don't get a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say 'me too' (yeah) _

Se tumbaron en el césped y miraron las nubes.

\- ¿Por qué te quieren por tu aspecto y no por ser tú? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Porque no son como tú...

\- ¿Como yo?

\- Es que tú eres mejor que todos ellos.

_Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted _

\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces... ¡tú eres mejor que todo el mundo!

\- Anda ya...

\- Te lo digo en serio... Bueno, para mí eres la mejor que existe, y no me importa lo que digan los demás.

Nami giró la cabeza. El muchacho estiró la mano y agarró su sombrero. Se lo colocó y miró al frente.

_Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story goes _

\- Luffy...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Eres diferente, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero si soy un tonto!

La chica se dio una palmada en la frente y comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Sí, definitivamente eres un tonto!

\- Pero no olvides que soy tu tonto.

\- Sí, eres mi tonto.

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey_

Volvieron a dirigir la vista a las nubes. El cielo estaba bastante bonito ese día. De pronto, escucharon un silbato.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Es el poli de antes! - exclamó Luffy, echando a correr junto a Nami.

Otra vez se encontraban en la misma situación. Riendo y corriendo sin parar. Bueno, ahora tenían una razón para hacerlo.

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca el tipo. Podía ser viejo, pero era veloz como mil demonios.

Volvieron a entrar en la ciudad y giraron rápidamente en una calle. En el segundo en que lo perdieron de vista, se escondieron de nuevo tras un callejón. El hombre pasó de largo y ellos suspiraron.

\- Eso ha estado cerca – se alegró Nami.

\- Ya te digo...

_(Solo de guitarra xD)_

Se acercaron casi inconscientemente y se miraron a los ojos.

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_

Nami notó cómo Luffy la tomaba de la mano. Alzó la vista y echó los brazos sobre su cuello. Él se quitó el sombrero y la besó.

_When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll _

Y luego, simplemente se dejaron llevar. Daba igual que llegase el policía, daba igual que les detuviese, ellos simplemente levantarían el dedo del medio y sonreirían.

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio _

Daba igual que les dijeran lo que tenían que hacer, porque ellos harían lo que les diese la gana. Porque nadie manda sobre sus vidas, ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

_When it's you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll _

Así que sigue su ejemplo. Levanta el dedo del medio y déjales saber que seguirás con tu Rock n' Roll.

_Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n Roll  
Hey hey hey..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Me ha gustado hacer esto, y espero que a vosotros os guste leerlo. Dejad review para quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, correcciones, peticiones, tomatazos, etc.

¡Acepto peticiones! Simplemente decidme una canción y, no necesariamente, un tema, y yo lo hago :3 Prefiero LuNa, ZoRo o UsoKa, pero si no, da igual xD

Ya tengo el próximo capi preparado, será AU y tratará sobre Law :D pero no sé cuándo lo subiré, supongo que cuando la canción suene en mi reproductor y me de la inspiración.

* * *

Fdo: Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan.


End file.
